


Hold on, we still have a long way to go.

by lachtara



Series: amelink one-shots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, just some fluffly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachtara/pseuds/lachtara
Summary: In which Amelia and Link get surprised, again, and Carina is amused.





	Hold on, we still have a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on the shorter side, but it's full of love and fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

“Okay, so this is your bambino’s heartbeat. A strong one may I say. Their size looks good... oh.” Carina stopped moving the transducer and frowned at the screen. Amelia felt her heart pick up.

“'Oh'? What do you mean by 'oh'?” She tried sitting up to look at the monitor but Carina put a hand oh her shoulder, holding her in place. She was incredibly strong for such a skinny person.

“Just hold still.” She moved the transducer a bit and tilted her head. She didn’t look alarmed, but she could just be wearing her doctor’s face, the one they all wore when they didn’t want to scare patients.

“No, you can’t just 'oh' at a pregnant doctor.” 

“Shhh. Quieta.” 

“Did you just- did she just shush me?” She turned to Link, who had been squinting at the monitor, but probably couldn’t understand what he saw at all. He turned to her and and leaned down.

“Hey, take a deep breath okay? Dr. Deluca, is something wrong?” He looked back at Carina, who turned to them with an amused smile.

“Not at all. Everything is fine, with both your babies.” She took a paper towel from the box on the table and wiped Amelia’s stomach, but the neurosurgeon barely even felt it. By her side, Link cleared his throat.

“Wait, both?” 

“Congratulations, it looks like you are having twins.”

* * *

“I don’t know why you look so excited.” They we’re holding hands while walking out of the O.B. floor into the elevator. Link had a smile on his face but all Amelia could think about was that this was some divine payback she was getting from poking fun at Charlotte when she had the triplets. She needed to make an apology call.

“Because I’m an only child and I always wanted a sibling. It’s nice that they’ll have each other.” He shrugged and Amelia grimaced, thinking back to her own childhood.

“They’ll probably fight all the time, and steal each others’ stuff and drive us crazy.” She leaned against the back wall of the elevator. “And that’s if both of them make it, did you know there’s a 35 percent rate of spontaneous reduction in twin pregnancies before the end of the first trimester?”

“It’s just two more weeks.”

“It’s  _ still _ two more weeks. On fetus time that’s a like two months.” He rolled his eyes but acquiesced.

“Okay, I won’t get excited then.” 

“And still, I probably won’t even be able to tell the two of them apart. Or I’ll forget I have two babies instead of one and I’ll leave one of them behind at the park or inside a public bathroom or-“

“I doubt that’ll happen.” Link interrupted her with a snort.

“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny.” She gestured outwards with her hands. She had barely gotten used to the idea of raising a kid, but two at once? She wasn’t so sure she was cut out for that. Link simply smiled.

“Amelia, just look at how worried you are.” 

“Rightfully so.”

“And they’re not even here yet.” He stepped in front of her and put a hand on her waist, rubbing his thumb in circles. Amelia sighed at the comforting touch. “Look, you are an amazing mom and you already know how to be a parent. You should be more worried about me dropping one of them on their head or something.”

She reached up, cupping his neck and bringing him down for a quick kiss. “You won’t.”

“You don’t know that, babies are tiny and squirmy and slippery and I deal with bones for a living. Bones are tough, babies are soft, it doesn’t mix at all.” Link actually looked a little terrified of the prospect and it was Amelia’s turn to laugh.

“They’re tougher than they look.” She knew it wasn’t much of a comfort, but it was all she had to offer at the moment. “Wow, we went from just dating to having a baby to having two of them, what’s next, a white picket fence and a dog?”

“I’ll pass on the picket fence, but a dog sounds nice.” Amelia has meant it as a sarcastic comment but Link actually seemed to be considering it. She threw him an uncertain look.

“We’ll be seriously outmatched.” 

“Yes,” Link shrugged and reached for her hand again as the elevator dinged. “But we can handle it together.”

Amelia marveled a little at how this felt, their hands clasped together and talking about the unsure future like they were so ready of it. And maybe they really were. 

“Yeah, yeah we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos if you liked, it really helps with motivation, lol.


End file.
